new_build_and_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Merchant
Not all shopkeepers stay behind their counters in their shops and sell things. Some travel and support their allies with their potions and such they brought with them. Some can even fight and defend themselves! These merchants wear big backpacks that might or might not hinder their movement and speed depending on how much they have packed. They can also throw things to buff allies/debuff enemies...and almost all of them are greedy bastards. Usable Weapons: All weapon types (except magic and staffs/staves) (caps at B) Movement: 5 Can promote to: Artisan (Boosts potion effectiveness) Quartermaster (Boosts weapon proficiency--but at the cost of potions) Apothecary (Focuses on healing and buffing) Base Stats HP: 14 (Stat Growth: 50%) STR: 4 (Stat Growth: 30%) DEF: 3 (Stat Growth: 30%) MAG: 1 (Stat Growth: 15%) M-DEF: 4 (Stat Growth: 40%) SPD: 5 (Stat Growth: 55%) SKL: 7 (Stat Growth: 75%) LCK: 1 (Stat Growth: 75%) CON: 7 Stat Spread: 25 Max Stats HP: 41 STR: 19 DEF: 18 MAG: 15 M-DEF: 20 SPD: 23 SKL: 30 LCK: 35 CON: 20 Stat Spread: 160 Innate Skill Packing Time (Pack serves as inventory--storing up to 10 items. It has a separate slot for potions as well (stored up to 5 potions) to be used for their active skills. User gains access to skill menu: "Potion Throwing") Class Skills skills LVL 5 - Gatherer (Rank 1) (User finds a random ingredient and puts it in their inventory) (Activation: LCK%) LVL 10 - Golden Find (Rank 1) (User finds a Bullion S and puts it in their inventory) (Activation: LCK%) skills LVL 7 - Gatherer (Rank 2) (User finds a random ingredient and puts it in their inventory) (Activation: LCK% + 25) LVL 12 - Golden Find (Rank 2) (User finds a Bullion S (65%) or a Bullion M (35%) and puts it in their inventory) (Activation: LCK%) Potion Throwing (IN PROCESS OF BEING REMOVED. ALCHEMIST WILL BE ADDED.) Throw Healing Potion (Minor: Heals 5 HP in a 3x4 area, Regular: Heals 10 HP in a 3x4 area, Major: Heals 25 HP in a 3x4 area, Elixir: ???) Throw Strength Potion (Minor: +1 STR for everyone in a 3x4 area for a turn, Regular: +2 STR for everyone in a 3x4 area for a turn, Major: +4 STR for everyone in a 3x4 area for a turn) Throw Defense Potion (Minor: +1 DEF for everyone in a 3x4 area for a turn, Regular: +2 DEF for everyone in a 3x4 area for a turn, Major: +4 DEF for everyone in a 3x4 area for a turn) Throw Magic Potion (Minor: +1 MAG for everyone in a 3x4 area for a turn, Regular: +2 MAG for everyone in a 3x4 area for a turn, Major: +4 MAG for everyone in a 3x4 area for a turn) Throw Potion of Magic Defense (Minor: +1 M-DEF for everyone in a 3x4 area for a turn, Regular: +2 M-DEF for everyone in a 3x4 area for a turn, Major: +4 M-DEF for everyone in a 3x4 area for a turn) Throw Speed Potion (Minor: +1 SPD for everyone in a 3x4 area for a turn, Regular: +2 SPD for everyone in a 3x4 area for a turn, Major: +4 SPD for everyone in a 3x4 area for a turn) Throw Skill Potion (Minor: +1 SKL for everyone in a 3x4 area for a turn, Regular: +2 SKL for everyone in a 3x4 area for a turn, Major: +4 SKL for everyone in a 3x4 area for a turn) Throw Luck Potion (Minor: +1 LCK for everyone in a 3x4 area for a turn, Regular: +2 LCK for everyone in a 3x4 area for a turn, Major: +4 LCK for everyone in a 3x4 area for a turn) Throw Harmful Potion Throw Poisonous Potion Throw Potion of Weakening Throw Potion of Acid Throw Potion of Decaying Throw Potion of Blinding Throw Potion of Slowness Throw Potion of Misfortune Throw Potion of Dulling